


The After-Party

by 5starnables



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Confession, Drunken Jaejoong, Long One-Shot, M/M, Smut, Sober Yoochun, elevator make out, somewhat pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5starnables/pseuds/5starnables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and endless night, Yoochun woke up on his own bed; not alone but with Jaejoong on his arms, and he owed an explanation to the oldest about the night before- about why both of them were sleeping together and naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After-Party

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the video of Jaejoong being clingy on Yoochun at his farewell party (and that one time when he seemed to about kissing Yoochun and being a soulmate he was, Yoochun didn't make an attempt to run away but... waiting).

Yoochun opened his eyes heavily and blinked for numerous times, trying to recollect his soul back at its place. Yoochun didn’t know the time anymore, the night before was too short but also too long for him. Thus, he was then taking a glance at the clock; soon noticed it has been morning already by now. Yoochun groaned and covered his face with one of his hands- since another one was currently still occupied with  _something_  else. His mind slowly recalled on everything has happened the night before, and Yoochun could only sigh in his frustration.

_Of course_ , Yoochun thought; it was nearly impossible to forget such things. Besides, it wasn’t like he was drunk- or drugged- or something- unlike the other person was.

Yoochun took another glance, this time towards his side. Right there, he could see a beautiful man he has known too well was wrapped in his arm. Yoochun wondered on how the man could sleep so soundly after the night- and whether the man could remember as much as Yoochun did. As he was watching the other person, a pang of guilty slipped into Yoochun. Yoochun really didn’t mean to take an advantage of the other; but in the end, it still happened because of his lack of self-control.

Yoochun did have an idea to get out from the mess, though- probably a coward one, but might be working somehow. If only Yoochun could get up and get dressed before the other woke up, he might be able to pretend that nothing has happened between them. And who knew, maybe the other also wouldn’t remember a thing; considering on how drunk he was.

Yoochun let out a horrified sound; stressed out since he couldn’t think a better idea aside from that. “Shit,” he said to no one in particular. “This is so  _not_  happening.”

“What is?” A voice suddenly joined Yoochun up, making him instantly jumped in shock.

Yoochun turned to his side again right away, widening his eyes as they were to meet with the big doe eyes he recognized well enough.  _Now_ , Yoochun thought; he couldn’t run from this anymore. Not a single person would think that there was nothing happened between them if they were lying side by side like now- covered only by a piece of sheet without clothes on them. Who would, really?

“… Good morning?” offered Yoochun weakly, wasn’t sure what he had to say in such urgent situation.

Apparently, the other man decided to keep staring at Yoochun without saying a thing.

Yoochun felt even guiltier by now, looking at the innocent stare there. He felt like he was betraying something he has been entrusted into for years, and that was making him devastated. Knowing that in the end he couldn’t slip out of this, Yoochun finally sighed in defeat. “I can explain,” said him.

As he was about to start the explanation, his mind started recollecting everything back; ever since he arrived at Jaejoong’s Farewell Party last night.

***

Yoochun decided to come to Jaejoong’s party with his casual look; just as if he was going to ask for a sugar from his neighbor. In fact, Yoochun even would dress up more when he had to do that. But at the end of day, Yoochun knew that Jaejoong wouldn’t care about that as long as he came. So here he was, with the most comfortable clothes he had- and the most unfitted one as well.

Yoochun walked into the building in a quick pace; greeting those he has known and stealing a glance here and there to find his party’s house. Yoochun did wonder where Jaejoong was for awhile, since the other still couldn’t be found just yet. That was only before a pair of arms circled on his waist all of sudden, though. Soon after Yoochun felt the familiar presence on his back, he was immediately turning around- only to meet the _nearly_ sober Jaejoong instead of the _fully_ one.

Yoochun sighed in disappointment, thinking he should have known better to not expect Jaejoong did something so transparent in front of everyone. After all, Jaejoong wasn’t the one who liked to show-off; at least not about them. Despite the fact there was nothing actually _happened_ between the two of them, Jaejoong somehow always preferred _them_ as something discreet. Yoochun never knew why and never asked either. “Hyung,” said Yoochun; sounded like complaining instead of calling.

Jaejoong frowned and tilted his head; as if trying to remember who Yoochun was. Thankfully it didn’t take long for Jaejoong to finally recognize the younger; as he grinned as wide already. “Yoochunnie,” called him back, eyes were shining so bright.

Yoochun raised his hand to wave at Jaejoong; a smile was on his face. The excitement from Jaejoong was built up a bit too slow, but Yoochun found it was actually interesting to see.

It was a moment later, when Jaejoong suddenly threw himself onto Yoochun. He hugged Yoochun as tight, being bubbly all of sudden as he was also jumping excitedly. “Yoochunnie,” he called out. “You come. Yoochunnie, Yoochunnie. You’re coming! Wow! You’re here for me!”

“I come; yes,” Yoochun replied as he rolled his eyes. “And you’re drunk even before that.”

Jaejoong giggled in a way he thought it was cute, before circling his arms on Yoochun’s neck casually. “Thank you, Yoochunnie,” he said as he leaned closer; Yoochun’s lips seemed to be the only one on his sight. “I can give you a present for this, right? I can; right- right- right? I should be because this is supposed to be my day!”

Yoochun was contemplating between answering the absurd question and avoiding the incoming kiss, when Jaejoong’s head suddenly perked up. For awhile, Jaejoong seemed to be listening at something else. “… Hyung?” called him in the end; confused and disappointed for getting neglected among all.

“Oh- oh-” said Jaejoong, getting excited once again as he seemed to find something he hasn’t before. This time, Jaejoong took his hands off of Yoochun’s neck and moved each to the other’s hands.

Yoochun was getting even more confused with the doing. Did Jaejoong want them to hold hands- or something similar? He could only think of that one possibility, while the oldest was in the middle of intertwining their fingers with each other. But in the end, Yoochun was still wrong. Ever since before, it has never been Jaejoong’s intention to _just_ hold his hands.

Instead, Jaejoong pulled both of Yoochun’s hands to the air; before doing some kind of motions that even Yoochun couldn’t decipher what. Yoochun followed Jaejoong’s direction mindlessly; a little too confused to stop and think on what the hell he was doing right now.

“Come on, Yoochunnie!” Jaejoong invited, pouting almost right away when he didn’t get a reaction from the younger. “Dance, dance! Let’s dance, Yoochunnie! This is Balloons, our song; right? Do you remember how to dance it?”

_Oh_ , Yoochun thought; so that was what this about. But even after Yoochun has understood on what Jaejoong was trying to do, something still bothered Yoochun’s mind. He knew there was something off, and Yoochun wanted to make it right- well, somehow. “Hyung-” he called as an attempt to stop the other for a second. “Hyung, wait a second. It’s- it’s not Balloons but Magic Castle, Hyung.”

“Magic Castle?” Jaejoong seemed wondering for a moment, before shaking his head in disagreement. “It’s Balloons! How can you forget this, Yoochunnie? Listen- _uri aphe pyor chojul sesangi_ -”

“It’s-” _Magic Castle’s lyrics sang with Balloons’ melody_ ; was what Yoochun wanted to say.

However, before Yoochun had a chance to tell that to Jaejoong, the other has stopped _dancing_ as his expression became weird all of sudden. Within no time, Jaejoong released his hands from Yoochun and turned around; leaving Yoochun still in wonder. Not for long though; since the oldest quickly ran to the nearest trash bin and emptied his stomach there right away.

Looking at the sight, Yoochun immediately approached Jaejoong with a glass of water on his hand. “I think you should go home,” he said worriedly, letting Jaejoong to take the water he has brought. “Drink, Hyung. You’re kind of stink right now, in case you don’t know.”

“Seriously,” Another familiar voice joined Yoochun. “You two are so hopeless- and so embarrassing.”

Yoochun glance and saw Junsu was standing on the side with folded arms on his chest. “Oh- Junsu,” greeted him without even showing a slightest hint of fake excitement. It wasn’t like Yoochun didn’t like to see Junsu. He was happy, but at the same time he was too preoccupied with something else.

Junsu rolled his eyes, not amused with Yoochun’s lack of reaction. “Get him home, Yoochun,” he said. “He’s indeed too drunk to notice a thing- and no one will actually miss him at this rate. So, get him home already; will you?”

“But I-” _just arrived_ , Yoochun almost said. But he realized that he didn’t actually want to stay at the party longer than necessary, so he said “ _okay_ ” instead.

 

Instead of taking Jaejoong back to his own place, Yoochun decided to take the oldest to his. On his defense, it was because his place was closer that Jaejoong’s and probably Jaejoong did need to lie down as soon. But off the record, Yoochun wanted to wait until Jaejoong was up; but he didn’t want any intruders or giggles accompanied him. Yoochun knew that Jaejoong’s sisters often came to visit Jaejoong’s place at the unexpected time, and he figure it would make him uncomfortable if Jaejoong was still not sober yet- especially since they used to giggle at Yoochun with an unknown reason.

The drive towards Yoochun’s place tonight wasn’t the most pleasant one for Yoochun either. During their way back, Yoochun was forced to keep an eye on Jaejoong all the time. That was because once he took his eyes off from Jaejoong, the oldest could do something rather _stupid_ when he was drunk; like throwing Yoochun’s phone out of the window. Jaejoong said the reason was because there was a voice of woman from the phone- which actually Yoochun’s ringtone for Junsu- which happened to be set by Jaejoong several days ago. It was a relief that Yoochun managed to stop Jaejoong right in time. He could never imagine if his phone would be gone in that way.

When Yoochun has parked Jaejoong’s car at the basement, he didn’t immediately get off of the car and took a glance at his side instead. He was wondering on what Jaejoong did; since the oldest didn’t make any ruckus since around half hour ago and that was kind of making Yoochun worried. Jaejoong was still there; of course, but Yoochun noticed that there was an obvious pout as well there. _Oh_ , he thought; Jaejoong must be upset because Yoochun didn’t let him doing whatever he wanted to.

“Hyung,” Yoochun called softly, trying to make Jaejoong felt better. “Let’s get some rest.”

Jaejoong glared at Yoochun and stuck his tongue out, before turning his head away. _Damn_ , Yoochun thought again upon the happening; apparently Jaejoong was in the mood of throwing tantrum, like a little kid who couldn’t get his toys.

“Jaejoong-Hyung,” Yoochun called once again, this time with less patience left. “Okay, come on. You can do whatever you want after you’ve done resting, okay?”

Of course what came out just now was a lie; Yoochun couldn’t just let Jaejoong doing _whatever_. But Yoochun thought that it was merely a white lie; that it wouldn’t hurt anyone either, since in the end Jaejoong wouldn’t try to do _something_ if he was sobered enough- right? Jaejoong would even laugh at Yoochun when he could remember all the stupid later on.

Jaejoong’s smile came back to its place, and soon Yoochun felt a pang of guilty for lying just now. “Is that for real?” he asked cheerfully. “Oh. If Yoochunnie said so, then it’s okay. Let’s go now! Let’s rest and then I can do just eeeeeverything I want afterwards!”

Yoochun sighed; relieved to be able walking side by side with the already-cheerful Jaejoong towards the elevator without a lot of forces to do. When they were inside the elevator already, Yoochun was going to press number nine- his floor; before Jaejoong quickly did that ahead. Not just that, Jaejoong even showed how proud he was for doing it for Yoochun. Upon the sight, Yoochun chuckled as he thought _how cute_ , instinctively reaching for Jaejoong’s hair and ruffling it. “Thanks, Jaejoong-Hyung,” he whispered- probably a bit too low for Jaejoong’s ear. “You’ve done a good work.”

Jaejoong bit his lower lips and leaned his head on Yoochun’s chest, making the younger confused of his action. Without any explanation towards Yoochun, Jaejoong started intertwining his fingers with Yoochun; while his other hand was placed on Yoochun’s shoulder. Up to this point, Yoochun still had no idea on what were on Jaejoong’s mind now- after all the things he has done already.

“But Yoochunnie,” Jaejoong started getting whiny all of sudden. “Why should I have to wait for the day after today-? Can’t I get what I want now? You said I’ve done a good work. Where’s my present?”

Yoochun blinked; still couldn’t register on whatever this was about.

“Mmmmm, come to think of it,” continued Jaejoong as he pressed their intertwined fingers towards the back. He was then raising his head; letting his eyes met Yoochun’s confused ones. “You haven’t gotten yours too before, right? I’m sorry, Yoochunnie. I forgot.”

Yoochun knew at the back of his mind, that he had to do something- but his mind was partially blank.

“Let me give you your present now,” said Jaejoong again; this time in a more seductive way as he got his face closer and closer towards Yoochun’s.

“Hy-”

By the time Yoochun has gathered his mind back again, it was unfortunately a little too late already. Jaejoong’s lips have been pressed on his, as Jaejoong’s hands were also forcing Yoochun’s body to stay where it was. _Okay_ , Yoochun thought; he just needed to stay and counted to ten, since that was the duration of Jaejoong’s drunken kiss most of the times.

What Yoochun didn’t expect was for the kiss to last longer than ten seconds- _much_ longer.

Yoochun was on count fifteen when he decided it should have been enough for Jaejoong to release him already. But when Yoochun pulled his head back, Jaejoong apparently wasn’t willing to let him go just yet. Jaejoong pressed his lips again with so much force; to the point where Yoochun’s head accidentally hit the wall on his back. None of them cared, though. Yoochun was just too flustered as this was new for him too, while Jaejoong was a bit too into his own doing to notice his surroundings.

Their kiss didn’t seem going to stop anytime, and Yoochun also didn’t seem to notice that Jaejoong has already released their intertwined fingers while going to lift his shirt up instead. Thankfully, the sudden warmth on his chest made Yoochun snapped his mind back to now. With all his strength, he quickly composed himself and pushed Jaejoong away; enough to give them a distance.

“No-” Yoochun said between his pants, staring at Jaejoong who seemed to dislike the idea of getting separated with him. “That’s enough, Hyung. You don’t want this.”

Jaejoong smiled in satisfaction somehow instead, getting closer to Yoochun once again despite the younger’s effort to stay away. He was then moving his hand up and stroking Yoochun’s cheek softly, while the other one was placed on the back of Yoochun’s neck. “Oh, Yoochunnie,” he whispered so lustfully when he could hear Yoochun’s uneven breath. “I want you. I’ve always wanted _all_ of you.”

After he was sure that Yoochun wouldn’t be able to run away- by placing one of his knees between Yoochun’s legs, Jaejoong decided to not go for another kiss this time. Instead, he went to Yoochun’s neck and licked it numerous times; before landing a kiss right on Yoochun’s Adam’s apple. From his position, Jaejoong could hear Yoochun’s rapid heartbeat clearly. That was making him more eager to do something, which practiced by Jaejoong started sucking on Yoochun’s Adam’s apple.

Some seconds after he has dealt with the shock, Yoochun finally showed a proper reaction. _Damn it- NO_ , Yoochun thought- _screamed_ deep inside; this wasn’t supposed to happen, no matter how drunk both of them were. Besides, no matter how _gay_ Jaejoong was, he would never want such things like this from his friend and brother- wasn’t he? And Yoochun; Yoochun was the straight one. He had not just one ex-girlfriend but somewhere around ten or so- surely that meant he was highly attracted to the girls. Unless he knew exactly why he had that bunch of girls for these whole times- and that was never because they were pretty _or_ lovable. But nevertheless, this still wasn’t supposed to happen.

Jaejoong’s mouth wasn’t just sucking his neck but also his soul, Yoochun thought; and he should stop everything while he could- while he still had the freaking sane mind like now. Getting resolved inside his mind, Yoochun took a deep breath once before pushing Jaejoong’s shoulder. It was probably a bit too hard- since Jaejoong yelped in surprise, but Yoochun really needed to keep the other far for now.

“Hyung, you shouldn’t- you _can’t_.”

Jaejoong didn’t reply the statement back but showed it instead.

He stared at Yoochun as deep as he could for awhile, as if trying to read what Yoochun had inside his mind at this very moment. And somehow, whatever he has seen there, it made Jaejoong decided to charge on Yoochun once again with his full confidence. This time, Jaejoong decided to mischievously move his knee- which was between Yoochun’s legs, up. Apparently, that certain doing from Jaejoong was resulted a friction on Yoochun’s most sensitive part. It was barely a touch, in fact; but given the situation they were in, Yoochun couldn’t help but to groan in frustration instead.

Upon the touch, Yoochun was able to feel that his pants have started getting a little too tight by now. The fact that Jaejoong seemed to notice it as well- probably due to the groan he accidentally let out, also didn’t make it any better. Instead, Jaejoong was making numerous attempts to touch any parts of Yoochun’s body; seemed to think that the groan meant yes- not that it was completely wrong.

Yoochun could hear his own breath- which became heavier as the time passed by. No matter how he has been trying to block the incoming _attacks_ from Jaejoong, it seemed that the oldest would always have another free-hand to touch Yoochun again. Sure Yoochun immediately removed it as soon, but it still affected inside him nevertheless. He wasn’t even sure anymore on how long he could survive this; considering how Jaejoong’s hand _accidentally_ grazed Yoochun’s crotch over and over again.

“Jaejoong- Hyung, stop!” Yoochun said at his umpteenth tries of blocking Jaejoong. “This isn’t funny.” Yoochun tried his best to show Jaejoong how serious he was, even though his uneven breath wasn’t really helping. He placed one of his hands on Jaejoong’s wrist, as the other one was on the shoulder to prevent the other getting closer towards him.

Unfortunately, none of those gave Jaejoong an urge to stop what he has been doing. It seemed that Jaejoong wasn’t pleased either, thinking that this was taking longer than what he has thought before. Thus, instead of _just_ touching Yoochun, Jaejoong then decided to grab on the younger’s crotch with his free hand and immediately gave it a proper amount of squeeze. As soon Yoochun has lowered his guard- due to the sudden daring touch, Jaejoong was then stepping forward to bite a revealed skin on Yoochun’s shoulder almost right away; giving a clear kiss mark there.

Yoochun let out a needy moan instinctively as he threw his head back. “Hyung-” he said between his pants, losing focus on guarding his body from Jaejoong. “No- Ah- Hyung- Ah- fuck!”

“That’s,” Jaejoong whispered seductively right on Yoochun’s ear, making the younger one shuddered. “Exactly what _I_ need you to do, Yoochunnie.”

Yoochun was losing it; losing every _damn_ sane thought inside his mind, or even losing his _entire_ mind.

Yoochun didn’t know when he has released his hands from Jaejoong, but none of them were holding Jaejoong back anymore. Both of his hands have started trembling hard already, and not even sure on where they should hold onto; as they searched blindly for something- _anything_ nearby instead. And as soon Yoochun could feel the handrail within his touch, with those trembling hands he quickly got a strong grip on that; feeling the need of support since he was feeling so weak.

There was a loud _ding_ , and the elevator door was opened soon. But none of them realized or paid an attention on it, not even when the door was closed once again.

Yoochun looked down due to his curiosity and regretted it almost immediately.

From his position, he could see everything Jaejoong was doing towards him. He could see that one of Jaejoong’s hands has succeed in lifting Yoochun’s shirt up and now keeping it from falling. The other hand was on Yoochun’s chest right now; rubbing it sensually before ended up on one of his nipples and played with it. Meanwhile, his tongue was trailing from the chest down to the stomach; leaving an obvious wet trail there. And when it turned to Yoochun’s hip, Jaejoong then decided to bite it.

Yoochun let out a messy moan once again, this time while looking directly at Jaejoong as he couldn’t divert his stare from the oldest. “Hyung,” he said- _whined_ , feeling a bit too much with the sight and all the touches on him. “God-”

“Not Hyung, Yoochunnie,” Jaejoong said before going back to Yoochun’s nipples; tongue was licking on one while hand was playing with the other one. “It’s Jaejoong.”

“Hy- Jaejoong,” Yoochun said lustfully. “Jaejoongie.”

It seemed that Jaejoong liked his new nickname a lot and decided to give Yoochun a _reward_. He was pinching Yoochun’s nipple and twisting it right away; making Yoochun trashed his head wildly upon the sudden streaks of pleasure he received. And Yoochun suddenly wanted the touch- he _needed_ the other to touch him badly. He was then forcing his hip forward; wishing it could give Jaejoong a clear sign on what he wanted. And thankfully, being soulmates for a decade, it wasn’t hard for Jaejoong to know what it was about.

Jaejoong moved his hand down slow; sometimes let it grazed on Yoochun’s chest or stomach, before resting it between the legs. He then intentionally stopped it around an inch before touching Yoochun, observing Yoochun instead as his mouth was still working- _sucking_ on Yoochun’s nipple; didn’t care even if it has been more than hard already. As Jaejoong could see how frustrated Yoochun was- and how lustful the other was, finally he rubbed on Yoochun’s crotch repeatedly.

Yoochun groaned aloud; the unfamiliar sensation caught his breath and made him losing his energy. But even that so, Yoochun somehow still managed to release one of his hands from the handrail and grabbed on Jaejoong’s hair instead. He wasn’t sure how long he could stand in such position, though. Maybe Yoochun needed to rearrange his position or grip; but before he could think further, Jaejoong has bitten his nipple again. Yoochun screamed and instinctively pulled Jaejoong’s hair a bit rougher; not that Jaejoong minded with that since he was still doing the same. Well, at least until at one point when the pull became rougher and rougher.

Jaejoong stared back at Yoochun to show disagreement towards the later; even though his hand was still working on Yoochun’s clothed crotch without a stop. But when Jaejoong could see how Yoochun was in a mess and how flushed his face was, all the thoughts to disagree were gone right away. This time, Jaejoong immediately kissed Yoochun right on the lips again; not softly, though. And Yoochun also didn’t even think twice to reply it as equally rough and hungry.

As Yoochun was now completely welcoming the kiss- unlike the previous one, Yoochun felt like being thrown into the whole new world. Just by looking at how Jaejoong was so demanding, Yoochun has already tempted to give everything for Jaejoong. He also could smell how sweet Jaejoong’s fragrance was, even when the oldest was supposed to be reeked of alcohol. When Yoochun’s tongue slipped in Jaejoong’s mouth, Yoochun finally could taste the alcohol. _Tequila_ ; Yoochun noted, as he recognized the taste of his favorite alcohol right away. He loved it just like how he loved tequila. Jaejoong’s taste was way too addictive for him, and Yoochun wasn’t sure on how he would be able to stop later.

Just when the kiss seemed to never stop, one of Jaejoong’s hands was sneaking into Yoochun’s pants as the other one was trying to pull it down. Yoochun released the kiss right then, stopping Jaejoong’s hands and staring at the confused Jaejoong back. “ _CCTV-_ ” was all Yoochun managed to say before he was getting cut; as Jaejoong has started kissing him once again.

Maybe Yoochun was a little too late to warn Jaejoong about the CCTV, since both of them have been making out there for more than awhile by now; but then, late was always better than never -maybe. Well, it didn’t really matter since none of them actually had the straight mind right now.

Yoochun didn’t know how Jaejoong managed to push the right button to get out of the elevator; or how Jaejoong could drag him out of the elevator, taking the cardkey from his pocket, getting into his place, or bringing him into the bedroom; not that it was _that_ weird since Jaejoong used to show with a drunk state in front of Yoochun’s door in the past too. Yoochun also didn’t know how many times he was bumped onto the wall- or the door; someone’s door, stranger’s door, or whatever it was. All Yoochun knew he was already on the bed with Jaejoong on the top of him.

There was a calming silence for a moment, as none of them did anything aside from staring at each other; getting drowned into the eyes. Until finally, Yoochun made a move; stroking Jaejoong’s cheek in an alluring way. “God,” he said low and seductive; a hint of yearning was shown there. “You’re so beautiful, Jaejoongie.” Yoochun then lifted his head up without waiting for Jaejoong’s answer; and at the same time, he also pulled Jaejoong’s head down to let their lips met once again.

It was Jaejoong’s turn to lose control over himself, as this one the first time Yoochun made an initial move during the night. He _accidentally_ let out a loud and sinful moan, when he could feel Yoochun’s tongue was invaded his mouth way too deep. Hearing such reaction from the oldest indeed turned Yoochun on even more. That was the reason why Yoochun then instinctively thrust his hip forward; intentionally giving a brief friction between his and Jaejoong’s clothed cock.

Jaejoong got the sign right away. Still within their sloppy and hungry kiss, Jaejoong quickly lifted the other’s shirt up; and soon it was already neglected somewhere else. Jaejoong then released himself from Yoochun, even though the later didn’t seem willing to let him go just yet. He stared at the bare body below him and let out a satisfied sound when he could see how smooth Yoochun was. It didn’t take Jaejoong a long time to finally bend down and started violating the body down there.

Jaejoong was soon busying himself with every bits of Yoochun’s body; exploring it with his hands and lips- or sometimes tongue or even teeth as well. He started it off by giving more marks at Yoochun’s collarbones, as his hands were rubbing on Yoochun’s shoulder. After he has done with that, Jaejoong was then doing the same with Yoochun’s chest, down to his belly, and ended up at his hip again- as his hands were also rubbing Yoochun’s _this_ and _that_.

At start, Yoochun placed one of his hands on Jaejoong’s hair; messed around with that for the whole times Jaejoong was doing his own things, as the other one has already been inside Jaejoong’s shirt and rubbing his back over and over again. When Jaejoong was moving further from Yoochun’s reach, he then released his hand from Jaejoong’s back and grabbed the shoulder instead. As soon Jaejoong sunk his teeth on Yoochun’s hip once again, another moan escaped from Yoochun’s lips as his hand was pulling Jaejoong’s hair and squeezing the shoulder as well. Feeding up with curiosity, Yoochun dared himself to look down- only to find that Jaejoong was already in the middle of pulling his pants off eagerly. Such sight down there was really a turn on; thus, he let out another whimper- _again_ and _again_ \- endlessly.

“Hyung- Uh- Hyung,” Yoochun murmured aimlessly. “Oh, Hyung-”

“What did I say, Yoochunnie,” Jaejoong whispered as he leaned towards Yoochun’s lower body and stroked the other’s thigh there, before giving a peck on the tip of Yoochun’s manhood- intentionally teasing the younger one. “What did I say about calling me?”

“Jaejoongie-” Yoochun quickly corrected himself. “Nghh- Jaejoongie, please. Please, please.”

Jaejoong giggled and smiled widely; seemed to be very satisfied with how obedient and helpless the younger one was. In order to reward Yoochun’s attitude, Jaejoong was then licking one of Yoochun’s balls as his hand was also playing with the other one- before finally moving towards the shaft. He did just exactly the same there; giving a lick and rub as his eyes were never leaving from Yoochun.

Yoochun stared back right on Jaejoong’s eyes. He could feel his cock was throbbing hard; longing for more touch and warmth. And Yoochun panted. And, panted harder. And then, panted much harder. “Hy- Jaejoongie,” he whispered painfully in defeat. “Stop- Jaejoongie- Uh- Stop t- teasing already.”

So Jaejoong did it- did stop the teasing and went to the real action instead.

Jaejoong landed his lips on the other’s cock again, kissing the tip so sweetly before taking the whole thing right into his mouth. He took it slowly, though; much slower than Yoochun wanted. As both of his hands were playing with the balls, Jaejoong pushed his mouth deeper; occasionally let out a soft moan and gave the vibration stroke right into Yoochun’s mind in that instant. And even while he was busy with bobbing his head up and down repeatedly, Jaejoong would lock his eyes with Yoochun’s.

Jaejoong would cough every time Yoochun’s cock met the end of his throat as the younger thrust his hip forward; and he would also wince whenever Yoochun pulled his hair too rough, or whenever the hand has started clawing on his back. But none of those seemed to upset Jaejoong. Instead, Jaejoong always followed those with more moans and muffled sounds; as if wanting to sign Yoochun that he too enjoyed receiving such treatment from the other. Jaejoong even took his time to lick the whole shaft when his lips was on the tip of Yoochun’s cock; somehow wanted to make sure that it was fully covered with his saliva before slamming down once again.

Weird, maybe- but Yoochun knew Jaejoong was not into the _ordinary_ one ever since the start.

“J- Jaejoong- Jaejoongie,” Yoochun said between his pants. “I- Ah- I’m- I’m close-”

Even without Yoochun said it aloud, Jaejoong actually could feel that Yoochun was nearing his limit already; judging from his shorter breath and how he has turned to fuck Jaejoong’s mouth instead of just letting Jaejoong sucked it. He then removed his hands from Yoochun’s balls and placed it on the shaft. That way, Jaejoong managed to prevent the latter to move his hip- and also resulted a whining from the other. Not for long, though; since Jaejoong soon worked it out better by sucking the tip as his hands were stroking the shaft itself.

“Ah- Uh- J- Jaejoong- Jaejoongie- Ngh- Ah- Jaejoongie- Jaejoongie!”

Yoochun screamed his lung out, wasn’t even sure if he would have a voice anymore after everything has ended; as he threw his head back with so much pressure. His eyes were rolling towards the back, and his back was arching too high- Yoochun didn’t even know that he was that flexible. Within all of those, his hands were probably also hurting Jaejoong more since he pressed his nails so hard on the shoulder- and hair. But there was just too much pleasure in him and Yoochun couldn’t give a damn about anything else.

After _the_ moment has finally passed, Yoochun dropped his body weakly towards the bed and panted like he hasn’t inhaled oxygen for an hour- hard and quick. He then glanced down, looking at how the oldest has finished everything he has given away just now; and how the latter enjoyed every bit of it. Right at the corner of Jaejoong’s lips, Yoochun could see that there was a bit remaining of the white liquid. And _that_ , combined with how flushed Jaejoong’s face was- and how messed up his hair was, somehow made Yoochun’s cock stood straight up once again.

Yoochun was embarrassed with the fact, but Jaejoong didn’t seem to think that it was embarrassing. Jaejoong chuckled in amusement instead, before slowly crawling up; getting near towards the upper side of Yoochun’s body. He sat on Yoochun’s stomach and placed his hands on the younger’s chest, leaning down and going right towards the lips.

“That’s one naughty boy you have down there, Yoochunnie,” said him seductively.

Jaejoong intentionally teased the other once again; stopped right before his lips managed to land on Yoochun’s. However, Yoochun didn’t seem to have patience as he roughly pulled Jaejoong’s head to kiss the oldest more instead. As usual, their kiss was rough, wet, sloppy; full with eagerness and lust. And Yoochun’s hands were now not on Jaejoong’s head but on his shirt, pulling it off from Jaejoong with a _non-human_ speed. Once he was done with the shirt, Yoochun then also quickly moved to the pants and removed it from Jaejoong’s legs as soon; making Jaejoong wrapped in nothing but skin.

Yoochun trailed his hands on Jaejoong’s legs and chest, eye were observing every inch of Jaejoong’s body. From Jaejoong’s mouth, Yoochun could also hear more and more whimpers due to his touches. He then sat up; hands were on Jaejoong so that their distance wouldn’t be deprived, and then kissed Jaejoong’s neck as he closed his eyes. “Beautiful,” he whispered between the kisses, while one of his hands were rubbing Jaejoong’s leg repeatedly. “Beautiful Jaejoongie. Mine.” Yoochun then moved to Jaejoong’s collarbones, licking and sucking it right away; marking Jaejoong the way Jaejoong marked him just now.

While Yoochun was busy with tasting and marking Jaejoong’s body, the oldest has started feeling the pleasure given from Yoochun. He unconsciously leaned back; stood only with Yoochun’s hand on his waist. One of his hands grabbed Yoochun’s hair carelessly as he panted heavily. Moving only with his instinct, Jaejoong then pulled Yoochun’s free hand towards his mouth. He started licking one finger- and sucking it as well; letting a satisfied sound out from Yoochun, as he continued with another one, and another, and so on, until all of Yoochun’s fingers have been coated with his saliva.

“Yoochun- Ah, Yoochunnie. Yoochunnie,” called Jaejoong out.

Yoochun stopped his doing to stare back right into Jaejoong’s eyes. Looking right through it, Yoochun already knew what inside Jaejoong’s mind was- easily. The thing was, Yoochun wasn’t sure if it was alright- if Jaejoong would be alright with that. His hands trembled; both in expectation and fear, and Jaejoong seemed to feel Yoochun’s hesitance as well.

Thus, Jaejoong immediately shot Yoochun a reassuring smile as he guided Yoochun’s hand by himself. He placed it right in front of his own hole, feeling the resistance from the other right away. “It is okay, Yoochunnie,” he then said; eyes were never leaving Yoochun as he leaned forward. “ _I_ want this. It is alright, I promise you.” And Jaejoong kissed Yoochun on the lips- to distract the younger, actually; while pushing one of the fingers into him.

As he could feel a new pleasure built inside him, Jaejoong instinctively arched his back and moaned shamelessly. He released his hand from Yoochun’s, holding onto Yoochun’s head instead as if it was his last life-support available. Jaejoong panted hard, resting his head on Yoochun’s as his energy has suddenly depleted. “Yoochunnie,” he whispered- whined, or rather begged. “Please, Yoochunnie. I- I want this. I want _you_. Please fill me in, Yoochunnie. Please.”

Yoochun couldn’t stand listening at how desperate Jaejoong was. So, Yoochun pulled his finger out and pushed it back inside over and over again until Jaejoong couldn’t do anything but gripped onto his hair and let out more moans. Yoochun added even more fingers at that point, sometimes curling or scissoring those inside the hole; making Jaejoong jerked on his place in pleasure again. And even with his fingers dancing inside Jaejoong, Yoochun has never stopped invading Jaejoong’s body using his mouth and his free hand; rubbing the oldest back and still giving the marks here and there.

Everything went like that for awhile, before Jaejoong suddenly tried pulling Yoochun’s fingers out. Still panting as hard, Jaejoong made a little space between him and Yoochun; and rested his head on the younger’s shoulder. “Stop- Stop, Yoochunnie-” he said out of blue. “Stop- I- I can’t hold it. I want you- I need you- I need- Yoochunnie to be inside me, _now_.”

With his free hand- and without even looking, Yoochun scrambled his surrounding; his _bed_ as he was trying to find _something_ plausible to be used. And soon when his hand touched something- which he noticed as his hand lotion, Yoochun immediately pulled his fingers out from Jaejoong. He was trying to open the lid as quick as he could; but since his hands were trembling once again, it became harder.

Jaejoong was growing impatient too, though. Thus, he took the bottle from Yoochun and opened the lid by himself, immediately squeezing out generous amount of it on Yoochun’s cock. Jaejoong tried his best to ignore how Yoochun was getting more aroused upon the sudden coldness and focused on spreading the lotion evenly on the younger’s cock instead. Once he was sure everything has covered already, Jaejoong quickly positioned himself better as Yoochun held on his waist to help as well. He took one deep breath, making up his mind again and slowly pushing himself onto Yoochun’s cock.

***

“ _Yoochun._ ”

Yoochun could hear something wanted to pass through his mind as he was still recollecting on what has happened the night before. But he didn’t want to come back; not yet, at least. Besides, it hasn’t even reached the main _supper_ yet. He still wanted to remember every bits of Jaejoong under him on that certain beautiful night-

“ _Yoochunnie-?_ ”

The word finally dragged him back - since there was no one calling him as sweet other than Jaejoong. _Right_ , Yoochun thought; he was supposed to _explain_ something- anything regarding this matter. And he wasn’t supposed to stupidly enjoying the memory instead; not when the real Jaejoong, sane and fully conscious one was right in front of him, of course. The problem was he didn’t have explanation. Yoochun couldn’t tell Jaejoong why he has been turned on by his best friend when he was supposed to be completely sober; or why he was letting Jaejoong to do everything towards him, or why he was still pounding onto Jaejoong despite everything. So Yoochun blinked and cleared his throat.

“Look Jaejoongie- Hyung. I mean, Hyung,” Yoochun finally started as he stared back at Jaejoong right beside him. “I just- I don’t actually have any explanation on what just happened but- I really am sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me and-”

“Wait- Wait, Yoochunnie,” interrupted Jaejoong with his hand; soon making both of them enveloped in nothing but silence. Jaejoong’s eyes were getting wider and wider on the process, though; and the latter could easily conclude that this was when Jaejoong finally gathered his mind back little by little. And soon, a loud groan escaped from Jaejoong’s mouth as the oldest buried his head on Yoochun’s chest. “Oh damn it. This is so _not_ happening.”

Yoochun could feel a pang inside him. He knew that Jaejoong would think so; but to listen it from the other directly, it unexpectedly so different and much more painful. “Hey, I’m really sorry,” he said as he was hugging Jaejoong tightly; trying to put aside such feeling for now. “I know I’m the wrong one. I… I don’t really have an excuse, Hyung.”

Jaejoong might not say anything and just buried his head on Yoochun in silence; but even in silence, all kind of thoughts has started getting into his mind. He was indeed embarrassed and feeling stupid for doing such towards Yoochun; for seducing his _everything_ , and for actually dared to risk his entire _soul_ that way. What if Yoochun hated him and thought that he was just a pervert who would do such towards anyone-? Sure Jaejoong did honestly enjoy the night even though it was very embarrassing. It felt like a part of his dreams came true, and he did want- longed for the night to happen again. But it was Yoochun; the love of his life, and someone he could never lose. Jaejoong wouldn’t want to let his desire making the relationship between the two of them became awkward.

But then, come to think of it, Yoochun hasn’t said any hurtful words just yet. Was that… possible for Yoochun to enjoy it as well instead of feeling disgusted? Could by any chance, the younger one feel the same way as he did for these whole times? Jaejoong was intrigued to know now, since Yoochun was still rubbing his back lovingly. What the worst could happen, after all? Jaejoong has seduced his _supposedly_ best friend and soulmate, and basically forced him to sleep- to _sex_ with him. If Yoochun happened to reject him, his friend wouldn’t ditch him- right? After all, he didn’t do it when they have been sleeping together- which was the worst Jaejoong could do to Yoochun.

 “ _Since it has come to this, should I really just do it? All or nothing-_ ”

Yoochun blinked; wasn’t sure if Jaejoong has said something or if it was just his imagination since the latter was still buried between his chest and arm. However, Yoochun leaned more to the belief that Jaejoong talked to himself; probably thinking on how to break the news that he didn’t want Yoochun to be around anymore or- something. “Hyung?” he called nervously. “Did- Did you say something?”

Jaejoong took one deep breath now, feeling determined to just go for it. He _needed_ to know now, if somehow it was possible for both of them to step forward; to go for a new title of their relationship. So Jaejoong made a space between him and Yoochun; arms still dangled around the other’s neck as he was staring right onto Yoochun’s eyes- so that he could read his soulmate better. Jaejoong could see that Yoochun was nervous; but heck, he was as nervous to deliver the _news_. “So,” he started. “I... just wonder- you know, if… if you do like it-?”

… _What is this-?_ Yoochun thought; that wasn’t what he has expected to come. So Yoochun blinked as his mind was trying to process the question. But no matter how hard he thought about it, Yoochun didn’t have an idea on what he should answer. The question sounded like a trap for him. If Yoochun answered that he liked it, would Jaejoong get angry because he wasn’t supposed to enjoy pounding on his other half? Or if Yoochun answered that he didn’t like it, would Jaejoong get angry because he was supposed to admit how great Jaejoong was in the bed? All kind of thoughts were gotten into his mind, but none of them could give Yoochun an idea on what Jaejoong’s purpose to ask the question.

“Oh Yoochunnie,” Jaejoong interrupted his thought again, rolling his eyes lazily as if saying that the latter was stupid for thinking too long. “Fine, don’t answer that. Let me change the question instead, then. But you _have to_ answer this one.”

Yoochun stared back blankly and nodded; wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.

“I’ll say it just once,” Jaejoong warned him first. “Listen carefully.”

Yoochun might be just imagining it, but he somehow could see that Jaejoong’s ears were getting red. But Jaejoong was going to say _something_ once only, so Yoochun waited and listened.

Jaejoong took another deep breath and stared right at Yoochun’s confused eyes again. “When I kiss you, if you stay still and our lips touch,” he started, ignoring the widened eyes right in front of him. “I will consider us going out by then.”

Yoochun was going to retort back- he _did_ need to retort back because, _because_ the words were a bit too familiar for his ears and he needed to say that; because this was absurd and didn’t make a sense. But before Yoochun managed to say anything out, a pair of lips has already crashed on his. And then his mind soon turned blank all of sudden.

Yoochun probably had to take his words about the kisses he received the night before; which he said to be the best kiss ever. To be honest, every time Jaejoong was kissing him, it was always better than the previous one somehow. But Yoochun was sure for one thing; that kissing the sober Jaejoong was much better than the drunken one. He liked it- _loved_ to feel how Jaejoong’s tongue was dancing with his, loved to feel how Jaejoong repositioned himself to let Yoochun accessed his mouth better, loved to feel every movement Jaejoong made, and loved to feel Jaejoong as a whole.

By then, Yoochun’s hands started moving by his instinct; quickly pushing Jaejoong and repositioning him so that Yoochun could tower the oldest right away. And when Yoochun has already been above Jaejoong, he released the kiss and breathed heavily; eyes were still locked on Jaejoong’s. “I believe,” he said with his low voice, “That you stole my line just now, Hyung.”

“I know,” Jaejoong smiled so sweetly now; seemed the nervousness has been gone completely from him, relieved since Yoochun was replying the kiss less than a second later- which meant the younger did feel the same way. “Since you never used it on me, I figured that I can be the one using it on you.”

Yoochun let the silence enveloped both of them again, as he was still trying to grasp on what has just happened before now. He actually wanted to reply; wanted to tell Jaejoong how he felt towards the oldest for these whole times. However, Yoochun was confused; he wasn’t sure if Jaejoong meant the words the way Yoochun meant it. Maybe there was another meaning for those words, and Yoochun really had to know beforehand- before he did something stupid. He thought. And thought, up to the point he couldn’t think anymore, but nothing came into his mind. After all, in the past Yoochun said those because he was sure that it wouldn’t mislead the other person; because the meaning was only one, and pretty much clear.

So Yoochun didn’t really have an option but- _“… Did you just confess?”_ -to ask directly and stupidly.

Jaejoong was surprised upon the question- well, who wouldn’t? Jaejoong never knew that Yoochun could be _this_ dense to ask the obvious, after all. “Yes, Yoochunnie,” he replied. “I did confess to you. Do I really need to say how much I love you; how I love you with my everything to be understood?” And he pouted. “Besides, you’ve accepted my confession! No taking back.”

Yoochun laughed wholeheartedly for the first time this morning, before giving a peck on Jaejoong’s nose. “God,” he said; also with a bright smile. “I love you so much, Hyung- Jaejoongie, my only one. I love you since forever; since the first time I know how to live my life.”

“Corny,” Jaejoong replied with a snort, instinctively circling his arms on Yoochun’s neck and pulling it down so that he could kiss Yoochun’s lips even more. “If it’s as you claimed; that you’ve loved me for that long, why don’t you confess?”

Yoochun was stunned upon the sudden question. And blinked again, since apparently it was the only thing he could do whenever he didn’t know what to answer. It was true that he should have said the confession towards Jaejoong since forever; it was true that he shouldn’t get as many girlfriends only to run away from Jaejoong. But he couldn’t conclude why, still. And why Yoochun was even afraid to go out and tell Jaejoong at least about his sexual orientation, he didn’t have-

“Yoochunnie,” Jaejoong groaned aloud; and that made Yoochun back to the reality again. “You really have to stop thinking about such trivial matters; I swear. Besides, we’d better doing something more productive than to think mindlessly like that; don’t you think? We can just have-”

Jaejoong hasn’t finished his words just yet, and Yoochun has already silenced him using his mouth. It didn’t even take a long time for the kiss to turn sloppier and- hungrier, as Yoochun was now basically sucking Jaejoong’s tongue hard. As one of his hands was on Jaejoong’s nipple and the other one was trying to support his weight, Yoochun then started grinding his crotch with Jaejoong’s; giving enough friction to make Jaejoong moaned helplessly, wasn’t ready with the sudden new pleasure.

Jaejoong pulled himself away from Yoochun for a second, looking at the younger as he was trying to control his breath for a moment. “By something _productive_ ,” he said between his pants. “I meant for having breakfast, _Idiot_.”

_Oh_ , Yoochun thought; immediately feeling stupid with his previous thought.

“But,” Jaejoong quickly added as he sucked Yoochun’s Adam’s apple. “Morning sex is actually alright. Morning sex is better- the best, really.”

Thus, they hurriedly continued with what Yoochun has had inside his mind at the first time; ignoring the high notes of woman from the corner of the room, ignoring the blinking phone screen screaming _Junsu_ , ignoring the loud sound of doorbell from the front door, and basically ignoring everything but each other’s presence. At least for now, none of them needed anything else but their private time.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was "supervised" by my friend- @MeloChi (she doesn't have AO3 account afaik sadly), so I have to give her a big hug for how this fic could finally finish.


End file.
